Enmendando El San Valentín
by Caroland Galan
Summary: Haré hasta el más mínimo detalle… Para emendar mis errores- dijeron todos- ¿me perdonarías?... Secuela de NO se necesitan hombres. Ahora les toca a los chicos enmendar sus errores


**N/A: ninguno de los personajes de este fic me personajes me pertenece, mi intención era hacerlo divertido como el anterior pero me salió fue a lo romántico, aun así no importa espero que les guste.**

**Enmendando el San Valentín **

Cuatro chicos se encontraban a los alrededores del castillo preocupados, nerviosos y hasta se podría decir que asustados, aunque intentaban disimularlo, no hallaban solución al problema en el que se encontraban, estaban en un callejón sin salida. Como pudieron ser tan despistados, mira que olvidarse de un día tan importante, eran unos reverendo y malditos idiotas, que no se dieron ni por enterados de lo que se les venía encima. Sus chicas no los querían ni ver y con toda la razón.

_**Flashback**_

_Harry, Draco, Blaise y Teo se encontraban en el pasillo de la entrada al comedor esperando a sus respectivas novias para saludarlas e irse a sentar con ellas como hacían normalmente, cada uno de ellos esperaba que a sus chicas se les hubiese quitado la rareza con la que anduvieron toda la semana y que los tenia confundidos a ellos. _

_Las vieron llegar sonriendo, hablándose y riéndose entre ellas, al parecer todo había vuelto a la normalidad, ellos sonrieron ante ese pensamiento. Pero que equivocados habían estado, ni se imaginaban lo que les esperaba apenas ellas llegaran a donde estaban._

_Las chicas se percataron de los muchacho cuando estaban casi llegando a donde ellos estaban, apenas los vieron se miraron unas a otras y luego a ellos para después intentar pasar de largo sin siquiera saludarlos, pero los chicos no las dejaron._

_Chicas que les pasa, así no se le saluda a los novio- hablo el moreno con galantería._

_Ah, ahora si son nuestros novios- pregunto con sarcasmo Ginny._

_Claro que los somos- contesto Harry con seguridad, pobrecito no tenía ni idea que él iba hacer el más afectado ese día- a que viene esa pregunta._

_Pues no han hecho nada para demostrarlo- contracto Pansy- ni si quiera lo han intentado._

_Claro que lo demostramos- Defendió el rubio- son ustedes las que han estado raras y actuando como locas._

_¿Locas?- exclamo Hermione molesta- hay que ver que ustedes son unos tontos, me imagino que ni si quiera saben que día es hoy._

_Hoy es viernes- respondió Teo- pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con que seamos malos novios- Gracias a la respuesta dicha por el Slythering, las chicas tuvieron que contener las ganas de matarlos a todos ellos, cómo podían ser tan imbéciles._

_Saben que chicas- comenzó Luna- dejémoslo, que ellos siguen siendo los mismo idiotas, que no se darían cuenta de nada aunque la respuesta estuviera pegada en su cara- terminó la rubia y se fue con sus amigas al comedor, se la pasarían bien ese día, ninguno de esos tontos les podría arruinar su flamante día aunque lo intentaran. Hoy era día de chicas, sonrieron todas ante ese pensamiento._

_Locas- murmuraron todos los chicos al verlas partir._

_Que tiene de especial un viernes- pregunto Nott todavía confundido, sus amigos se encogieron de hombros y partieron juntos hacia el comedor sin darle importancia al asunto, al parecer a sus novias no se les había pasado todavía sus locuras. Entraron al comedor sin imaginar que lo que sucedería ahí dentro le daría la sorpresa de sus días y se arrepentirían por completo de restarle importancia a ese viernes._

_**Fin del Falshback**_

Y que sorpresa se habían llevado, resulto ser que ese día no era cualquier otro, si no 14 de febrero, el tan anhelado día de San Valentín, sabían que ese día era muy especial para sus novias y ellos como hombres idiotas que son lo habían arruinado, es que les tendrían que dar un premio por ser los novios más idiotas. Como no se dieron cuenta que esas "rarezas", como ellos le llamaban a lo que supuestamente sufrían sus novias, eran insinuaciones para ver si ellos tenían preparado algo para ese bendito día, ahora entendían todas esas preguntas extrañas, su actuar un tanto hiperactivo y sus contantes indirectas que ellos no comprendían.

Dios Pansy me debe odiar- exclamo el ojiverde preocupado- no quiero imaginar lo que va hacer si no hago algo para arreglar esto.

Tu solo no estás en problemas Potter- habló Blaise captando la atención de su amigo- puede que Pans de miedo cuando está enojada, pero te puedo asegurar que Ginny es aún peor- terminó con un suspiro el morocho, sabía que su novia era una fiera, sobre todo cuando estaba molesta y aunque jamás lo admitiría le daba pavor lo que pudiese pasar.

A mí me ira peor- comento el rubio tratando de sonar no tan asustado- Granger sabe demasiado hechizos para provocar cualquier tipo de dolor, es capaz de enviarme a San Mugo de un solo- de solo pensar eso a Draco le daba terror.

Nott escuchaba discutir a sus amigos sobre cuál de sus novias era peor cuando se enojaba, para él Luna podía ser peor que las otras tres juntas por lo que no se quería ni imaginar en lo que ella le pudiese hacer, mejor sacaba eso de su cabeza y penaba en algo que pudiera sacarlos a todos de aquel lío.

Oigan porque no mejor en vez de pelear por cuál de sus novias es peor, no sea que alguna de ellas los escuche y las consecuencias se han peores- al mencionar eso a cada uno le recorrió un escalofrío horrible- pensamos en algo que nos ayude a arreglar todo este condenado problema.

Pero es que no sabemos qué demonios hacer Nott- le dijo el rubio.

Si no me dices, ni me doy por enterado Malfoy- respondió con sarcasmos- sé que no tienen ni puta idea de que hacer, puesto que somos unos idiotas que no tenemos ni una vena de románticos en el cuerpo, pero tenemos que inventar algo rápido.

Por qué no les damos rosas- sugirió Blaise- es simple pero romántico.

No, mejor una cena elegante- habló esta vez Malfoy- es más íntimo como les gusta a ellas.

Creo que lo mejor serían unos chocolates- comento Nott- a ellas les fascinan lo dulce.

Y por qué no mejor todo junto- todos miraron confundidos al ojiverde- piénsenlo entre más mejor.

Explícate Potter- ordeno Draco.

A ellas les gusta lo dulce, las rosas y las cenas románticas- empezó- por qué no les damos todo en uno, les regalamos unas rosas, las llevamos a cenar y por ultimo rematamos con el chocolate.

Wow Potter no pensé que en tu cabeza hubiera algo- exclamo burlonamente el rubio, provocando que Harry le diera una mirada asesina.

Es un buen plan, me apunto- apoyo Blaise, mientras que Nott solo sonrío aprobando la idea.

Bueno empecemos de una vez, que esto no será fácil- Habló Harry mientras caminaba hacia el castillo seguido por los demás.

Había llegado la noche y las chicas se encontraban un poco decepcionadas, la habían pasado bien juntas, pero de todos modos tenían un poco de esperanza de que en el transcurso del día los chicos hubiesen intentado disculparse con ellas, después de haberse enterado del por qué ese día era tan especial, aunque no entendían por qué se hacían ilusiones, terminaron de confirmar que sus tan queridos novios- nótese el sarcasmo- eran unos idiotas de cabo a rabo.

Así iban ellas caminando por los terrenos de Hogwarts cuando aparecieron frente a cada una de ellas una rosa que tenía un mensaje.

_Sé que no he sido el más atento estos día, que merezco tu indiferencia y te mereces algo mejor que yo_- leía Pansy en su papel- _pero ¿le darías a este pobre idiota enamorado la oportunidad de enmendar su error?. Si es así te espero en la sala de astronomía Att: H.P_

_Puede que no sea perfecto y que quizás no sea el mejor novio por no saber decir lo que siento_- decía el de Hermione- _pero estoy dispuesto a todo para que perdones a este imbécil que no sabe más que quererte. Te espero en la sola de los menesteres Att: D.M_

_Pelirroja que mi fuego enciendes y que a mi corazón le das razón para palpitar-_leyó Ginny- _podrías aceptar las disculpas de este humilde pero tonto servidor que lo único que desea es verte feliz y llenarte de amor. Te espero en el campo de quidicht Att: B.Z_

_Luz que mi corazón iluminas, para mi eres eso tu mi Luna,_ _la que me llena de alegría mis noches y mis días desde lejos animas- _Decía el de Luna- _puede que no quieras hablarme y tus razones por demás que son reales, pero le podrías dar a este estúpido un chance para revertir el daño causado. Te espero en la entra del bosque prohibido Att: T.N_

Todas se miraron después de haber leído los mensajes, no sabían si llorar o reír de alegría, sus novios al parecer si podían ser románticos y atentos. Dudaron unos segundo antes de agarrar las rosas y salir corriendo a donde las habían citados sus novios, no si han antes desearse suerte.

Cuando llegaron a sus destinos, no sabían que decir, no tenían palabras para describir como se sentían al verlos así:

En cada uno de los puntos estaban Harry, Blaise, Draco y Teo esperándolas con una mesa exquisitamente arreglada con velas y pétalos de rosas a su alrededor y cada uno de ellos tenía en sus manos un ramo de sus flores favoritas y una caja de chocolate en el centro de la mesa que decía perdóname. Realmente no sabían que decir ante eso.

Yo..- empezaron, pero ellos las interrumpieron.

Sshh, no digas nada- las acallaron con un dedo en los labios.

**Con Pansy**

Por favor deja que hable yo si- La pelinegra solo asintió- quiero decirte que esto es muy poco para lo que te mereces….

**Con Hermione**

… en otro lugar, con otra persona quizás puedas obtener más- prosiguió Draco- pero primero muerto antes de dejarte ir…

**Con Ginny**

… Estoy dispuesto hacer cualquier cosa- siguió Blaise- para demostrarte que conmigo puedes ser feliz…

**Con Luna**

… Aunque sea un poco despistado y me olvide de algunas cosas- susurro Teo- pero hare hasta el más mínimo detalle…

**Con todas**

… Para emendar mis errores- dijeron todos- me perdonarías?- preguntaron. Las chicas no pudieron más que asentir y tirárseles encima para besarlos.

Puede que el día no hubiese empezado del todo bien, pero sin lugar a dudas este había sido el mejor San Valentín de todos.

**Feliz día de los enamorados para todos.**


End file.
